


His Honor

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e25 The Inner Light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Picard's thoughts on Kataan





	His Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrpicard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/gifts).



The notes of the Ressikan flute’s music died away, and Picard enjoyed the silence after mastering a particularly difficult piece.

His experience with the Ressikan probe, his life as Kamin, had been incredible. So very different from the life he lived as a Starfleet captain. So very ordinary.

He had a passion for archaelogy, and in a way, playing the flute was like an excavation – it was the one physical thing that had survived the destruction of Kataan. They had wanted something that could be shared, to teach others that they had existed.

He was honored to have been chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
